Good Little Girls
by Jilliana
Summary: Lots of Ginny. Lots of Harry. Lots of Lee Jordan (ooh fresh character!) A good helping of Ron and Hermione, with the twins for garnish! (and few cute latino boys for desert! but we'll get to that later):o) Sound like fun to you?
1. Default Chapter

Fred gave a loud snort in his sleep, and slung his arm around, hitting Lee's chest. Lee carefully picked up Fred's thumb, and tossed the arm back on the proper bed.   
  
"There are plenty of people in this world who could get away with that, but they are all much prettier than you, not to mention female."  
  
Lee Jordan lay on a cot between Fred and George, in their room at the burrow. Though the twins had been asleep for hours, Lee had been lying awake agonizing over the last conversation he'd had with his parents.  
  
Lee glanced over at Fred, who was now snoring like a fat old man, "If only I had a joke shop to open- if only I had any sort of plan."  
  
Lee took a deep breath and smothered his face in his pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley had been lying awake for hours, tossing and turning, discussing all her problems with the darkness of her room.  
  
"Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I have to act so very childish?" she ran her fingers through the long curly hair, splashed about her pillow.  
  
"Maybe because I was a child; I was only 10 years old after all. All 10 year olds are stupid when it comes to boys. Especially famous boys!" she heaved an exasperated sigh and rolled over.  
  
"I am fifteen years old now. I can handle this. I am so much more mature than I was before the summer. I'm sure Harry will notice," Ginny smiled, but only for a split second.  
  
'Harry has never noticed me before- why should I think that he would notice me now? I need to learn to accept that I will always be Ron's little sister and nothing more. I should try to be his friend- if I can't have something more, I should at least be friends with him. Of course- the relationship that lasts always begins with a friendship!'   
  
"Ginny, you're being stupid!" she kicked off the covers, and headed towards the kitchen. She had done a terrible job of consoling herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
George rolled over, mumbling something about Percy, and kicked Lee, hard, in the shin.  
  
"AH!" Lee reached down to massage his leg, "You know, you two may be feeling sorry for yourselves, having to work at the ministry. But at least, you have something to look forward to, and a family that supports you even when they don't necessarily agree with you. You really don't know how lucky you are."   
  
He wiggled out of his tight spot between the twins, and headed towards the kitchen for a snack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny climbed onto the counter, after setting a kettle to boil, to find her Grandmum's special recipe hot cocoa mix. That was the one thing that could set it all right in her life- her Grandmum's hot cocoa. She could remember being a small child and sitting in the kitchen with her Grandmother, whining about how her brother's were teasing her, or wouldn't let her practice flying or quidditch with them. Her Grandmum had always known what to say, and had always made her that delicious hot cocoa, which could make any day seem a thousand times better.  
  
~  
  
Lee had walked into the kitchen just in time to see Ginny climb onto the counter, 'Man, she has beautiful legs.'  
  
Lee quickly stepped out of the room, 'That is not something I'm allowed to think about my best friends' little sister. This is not just one of those younger girls at school- this is GINNY WEASLEY. I can't look at her like that!'  
  
Lee stepped back into the room, and cleared his throat.  
  
~  
  
Ginny found a large black container in the back of the cupboard, which looked suspiciously like cocoa. 'Chopped Pickled Kneaze Tail' the label read. Ginny dropped it, and began rubbing her hands together.  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose, glancing from the jar to her hands, until a grunt from behind her shocked her into nearly falling off the counter.  
  
She caught her balance, and turned around to find Lee Jordan standing there.  
  
"Lee!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm sorry- I didn't realize that I wasn't alone."  
  
"That's alright," Lee's eyes shifted down her body, before quickly glancing away, "I... I didn't mean to startle you. I couldn't sleep..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Ginny, realizing for the first time, how sparse her shorts and tank really were, "There's a tin of cocoa mix back here somewhere, if you want to look for it, or Mum keeps the tea in the cupboard over there, if you'd like some of that. I'm just going to find my bath robe, I'm suddenly a bit chilly." Ginny scooted out of the room, tugging at the back of her shorts, which had been short, before she had outgrown them about 2 years earlier.  
  
~  
  
Lee forced himself to not watch Ginny walk out of the room. 'Thank God! She's going to get her robe- I cannot be looking at her like that!'  
  
Lee began to rummage through Mrs. Weasley's cupboard, carefully, looking for a tin that looked like it might hold cocoa mix.   
  
'I've just got to remind myself of what she used to look like. I've got to keep it in my mind that she's just LITTLE Ginny Weasley- Fred and George's LITTLE sister. Nothing more, just my friend's kid sister.' Lee was nodding and grunting in agreement with himself.  
  
~  
  
Ginny, upon reaching her room, had begun going through the contents in her armoir, searching for the bathrobe she hadn't worn since the day she'd received it.   
  
'Lee's never looked at me like that before,' Ginny thought as she went through a pile of old muggle clothes, 'I wonder where that came from. I guess I really have changed over the summer.' She grinned, 'Maybe Harry will notice!'  
  
She gave up on the bathrobe, and grabbed one of Charlie's old Irish Quidditch sweatshirts, and returned to the kitchen, repositioning her shorts so that they sat on her hips, adding a good two inches to the length.  
  
"Have you found the cocoa yet?" Ginny asked upon arriving in the kitchen.  
  
Lee turned around, looking completely defeated, 'Damn it, Ginny!' he thought, 'THAT is not a bathrobe! THAT does not help at all! I can still see half of your body!'  
  
"Um... no" was his reluctant reply.  
  
"I think maybe it's over here, with the Christmas mugs- that's when Mum usually serves it," Ginny had stuck her head into another cupboard.  
  
"So, umm, what's keeping you up tonight?" Lee asked, trying hard not to stare at her, as she climbed atop another counter.  
  
'The fact that Harry is going to be coming to stay tomorrow, meaning I have to spend an entire month with him, before I can escape in the chaos that engulfs Hogwarts, and the Gryffindor common room.' Ginny thought.  
  
Her head reappeared as she produced the tin of cocoa mix, and replied, "Oh, nothing, I guess it's just one of those nights."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to sleeping here. That's all," Lee mumbled.  
  
"Now, that I don't believe!" Ginny handed him the mugs she had retrieved from the cabinet, "You've slept here loads of times! I've never heard of you having a problem with it before."  
  
Lee looked down as Ginny filled the mugs with steaming water, "Well, I guess I'm just a little distracted, that's all," he handed her one of the mugs, which was now self stirring the cocoa, "Post-graduation stress... you know."  
  
"Well, no I really don't know. I've never graduated before." Ginny produced cookies from the cupboard above the sink, and sat down at the kitchen table, beckoning for him to do the same, "Are you worried about your job or something?"   
  
"Well, yeah I guess." He sighed, "It's just weird, you know. I've spent the last seven years of my life with the same people, and now we're spreading out all over the place."  
  
It was a shallow explanation, and he knew it. 'I've spent the last seven years of my life having all the decisions made for me. Now, for the first time, I get to make my own decisions, and I can't seem to find one I'm ready to make,' he thought gloomily.  
  
"Lee! That is so silly! You'll get along fine at your new job; I'm sure you'll make new friends. Plus! Fred and George will be working at the ministry too- I'm sure you can meet for lunch sometimes- it won't be a big deal," Ginny was studying Lee's face- something just didn't ring true about that answer.   
  
"I know. You're right." Lee answered.   
  
'I can meet Fred and George for lunch anytime, it won't matter where I'm working. I just don't want to work at a job I'll hate,' he thought, as she studied him.  
  
"Are you sure that's what's bothering you? It doesn't seem like something that would bother you- I've never known you to be afraid of people."  
  
"Yeah. It's not a big deal- I've got all summer to get used to the idea," Lee sighed and gulped down the rest of his cocoa, "thanks Ginny, I appreciate the company. I am fealing a bit drowsy though."  
  
"Any time, Lee. Sleep well."  
  
~  
  
Lee turned, as he was leaving the room, with one last glance at Ginny. 'She really is beautiful,' he sighed.  
  
'If only I could tell her what was bothering me. She's so sweet; she'd probably be happy to listen. She's grown up so much since the last time I talked to her- of course, it's not as if I've ever taken a lot of time to try to talk to her.'  
  
He turned once more, before climbing the stairs, almost ready to go back and talk to her again, but thought better of it.   
  
'I don't know why I wanted to open up to her so badly, she wouldn't understand. Her father, and three of her brother's work for the ministry- how could she understand my feelings about working there?'  
  
Lee sighed as he climbed in between the twins once more, 'It doesn't matter. It's not like she could do anything about it- I've got no choice.'  
  
~  
  
'That was strange,' thought Ginny, as she got up to put the cocoa away. 'Something is really bothering him. Something that he didn't want to tell me about.'  
  
'I'm sure he'll work it out,' she decided as she flipped off the light, and headed upstairs.  
  
Ginny's mind flooded with worry once again, as she climbed back into bed, 'Harry's coming tomorrow. How am I going to spend the next two weeks with him? It's so embarrassing to think of how terribly stupid I used to act around him!'  
  
Ginny sat up and fluffed her pillow defiantly, 'I've dealt with this for 6 years now, not always in the best of ways, but I've dealt- another two weeks is not going to kill me! I've matured so much this summer. I'm sure I'll be able to handle the situation more elegantly now! It is not going to be a problem!'  
  
She flopped her head back on the pillow, and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny?" there was a soft knocking on the door, "Ginny dear?" Mrs. Weasley poked her head in, "Ginny we're going to get Harry now. Would you like to come?"  
  
"No Mum, thanks," Ginny replied quietly from underneath the covers.  
  
"Well, alright dear. We'll be back in about two hours, you should be up and dressed by then! Be sure to make your bed, and set out the cot, in case Hermione turns up today. I think the last owl she sent Ron said her parents would be bringing her today, or maybe it was sometime next week," Mrs. Weasley waved off the thought, "Anyhow, you should be ready for her."  
  
"Alright Mum, I'll be sure to get the cot out." Ginny mumbled, just wishing her mother would leave.  
  
"Well, we're off then. Ron is coming with us, and Percy's gone off to work, but the twins and Lee are still around."  
  
"OK Mum."  
  
"Bye then, sweet heart," Mrs. Weasley closed the door, and Ginny rolled over.  
  
"I don't want this day to begin," Ginny groaned, as she fell asleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(an hour later)  
  
Ginny leapt out of bed as she heard a door slam across the hall. "They're back!"  
  
Ginny began frantically rummaging through the piles of robes on her floor, 'I cannot believe that I overslept like that. Not only is Mum going to kill me, but Ron and Harry'll be in here any second now, and I'm not dressed!'  
  
She gave up on the robes, "Muggle clothes will do for today," she sighed as she picked up an old t-shirt and pair of shorts, "I hope we aren't going anywhere."  
  
There was a harsh knocking on her door, "Hang on please!" she called, as she tried to pull on her clothes.  
  
"Ginny?" Fred's voice called from the hall, "Are you up? Mum left us some breakfast downstairs, there's still some bacon and toast left if you want it."  
  
Ginny opened the door, "What time is it?"  
  
"Around 10, I think,"  
  
"Are Mum and Dad back yet?"  
  
" Um, no I don't think so,"  
  
"Oh!" relief spread through her mind, "There's bacon downstairs?" she pushed passed her brother and bounced down the stairs.  
  
'Good stuff! I have another Harry-free hour! And I can set out that cot like Mum asked, I certainly hope Hermione comes today!' Ginny thought cheerily as she entered the kitchen, "Good morning all!"  
  
Lee and George, sitting bleary eyed at the table, munching on some toast, mumbled some incoherent good morning, but Ginny paid no mind.  
  
"What are you all going to do today?" She asked biting into a strip of bacon, "Are you going to go flying or anything?"  
  
"Maybe," mumbled George.  
  
"I dunno," replied Lee.  
  
"Shower's free," exclaimed Fred upon entering the room, as George exited.  
  
"Good morning, dear sister. Are we hungry?" Fred poked her tummy, as she picked up another two strips of bacon.  
  
"Uh," Ginny glanced down at her hands, 'I do like to eat when I'm anxious, don't I?'   
  
"I didn't sleep very well last night. That always makes me hungry," she picked up a piece of toast and sat down at the table.  
  
"Did you ever get to sleep last night?" Lee asked, laying his head down on the table.  
  
"Yeah, that cocoa always helps," Ginny gave him an inquisitive look, "Are you OK?"  
  
"Uh," came an indistinct grunt from Lee.  
  
Ginny glanced over at Fred, who raised his eyebrows, "Lee had a rather late night, last night. What can YOU tell me about that Ginny?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either; we ended up in the kitchen looking for a snack at the same time."  
  
"A snack, huh?" Fred grinned at her.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Fred!" Ginny grabbed another piece of toast, and headed upstairs.  
  
Ginny stopped at the bathroom door, on the way to her room. "George! Hurry up- I need in there too!"  
  
An echoed rumble sounded in the bathroom, and Ginny suspected he'd told her to bug off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another slamming door awoke Ginny with a start. She'd fallen asleep sorting the laundry on her floor.  
  
"Oh Gosh!" she checked her watch, and then her reflection in her vanity mirror, "They shouldn't be back quite yet, but I need to hurry. I've got to get that cot out like Mum asked, and I really need to get a shower!"  
  
Ginny was bustling about her room throwing the litter of her floor into corners, in order to make room for Hermione.  
  
Before she had a chance to get too tangled up with the cot, she heard the bathroom door slam again, and dropped the cot, running into the hall.  
  
"Fred!" she screamed banging on the door. "Come on! I need to take a shower!"  
  
"Hold on one second please."  
  
"Stop screwing around. Mum told me to be dressed when they got back with Harry! I've got to take a shower!"  
  
"Well then you'd better hurry," Harry popped his head our of the door with a grin, "You're running a little behind."  
  
"Uh," Ginny grunted, "Harry!"  
  
"Hey there Gin! How has your summer been?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry! I thought you were one of my brothers."  
  
Harry stepped out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel, a pile of muggle clothes under his arm.   
  
Ginny goggled.  
  
"It's ok- I kind of like being one of your brothers!" Harry said brightly, and playfully punched her arm, as he walked away.  
  
Her eyes followed him down the hall, noticing the glistening water drops on the rippling muscles in his back and shoulders, and his obviously perfect butt, barely a piece of linen covering it, before she could make out what he had just said.  
  
A brother? "Figures," she mumbled.  
  
"What?" Harry turned around.  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly at him, "I'm sorry were you saying something?"  
  
"Oh... no," Harry looked confused, "I thought you said something. Never mind."  
  
Ginny closed the bathroom door, "boys!"   
  
She blushed suddenly. 'Harry in a towel; today is a good day."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry- I had to torment Ginny a bit there at the end. It was fun though! Don't worry- there will be much more Harry and Ginny to come, plus Ron and Hermione. AND we will find out what is up with Lee.  
Did ya like it? Cause if you did, I expect you to review. (since gravelling doesn't work for other people- I'm going to try a more direct approach) If you want to flame- go ahead, as long as you really have something to say, and it's coherent enough that it will help me.   
  
Disclaimer: None of these people are mine! NONE of them. Ms. Joann Kathleen Rowling came up with each of the characters, and the world they live in. She is the genius- not me.  



	2. Cookies Anyone?

Cookies Anyone?  
  
"I really don't see why I have to play now that Ginny is!" Lee hissed in George's ear, as they made their way down to the clearing behind the Weasley's house.  
  
"Because now we have even teams," George replied, not bothering to lower his voice.  
  
"But before she came along we were going to play with just the five of us," Lee was desperate to keep his feet on the ground.  
  
"But it's better this way. It'll be fun! Don't worry about it," George was obviously too excited about the thought of getting back on his broom, to really pay any attention to Lee.  
  
"But you can't even play a real game! It's not like we have actual balls or anything!"  
  
George's eyes lit up. "Actually! Fred and I found some old Muggle balls in Dad's shed, and we figured out how to charm them to act like quidditch balls! We found a little one, that's absolutely perfect for the snitch one that was the right size for the quaffle, and even red. Then we found these others for bludgers, but we aren't sure they're going to work.."  
  
Lee sighed, and nodded as George droned on and on about his ingenious discovery. He just couldn't tear his mind from the embarrassment he was about to endure.  
  
Lee glanced to his side, and saw Ginny deep in conversation with Fred, 'I just hope that she isn't any better than me. Then she'll keep her attention to her own flying, and not even notice mine.'  
  
~  
  
"I know you always wanted to be a prefect, and you and Hermione will have lots of fun together, but just don't forget to have some REAL fun. That's all I'm saying. Don't turn into Percy," Fred said, for about the fiftieth time, since the owl had arrived from Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny looked up, ready to tell him once again, that she wasn't going to forget to have fun, or ruin the Weasley tradition of unruliness, but she noticed Lee's gaze on her instead.  
  
"I. won't," she said rather distractedly.  
  
Fred followed Ginny's gaze right into Lee's, then turned back to his sister, grinning.  
  
"So.," he said mischievously, "Last night?" Fred elbowed her and winked.  
  
"What?" Ginny tore her eyes away from Lee's, back to Fred, "Last night! Mum's pot roast was a little off if you ask me."  
  
Fred snickered, "No Gin, let's think later that night, more like early morning hours," Fred paused, waiting for a reply, but only received a blank stare, "The whole house was asleep. but you and Lee seem to have had an encounter."  
  
Ginny looked at him as if he was insane, "An encounter? We had cocoa. That's an encounter?"  
  
"Well if you're going to keep sticking to that cocoa story- that's fine, but I'm not so sure I believe you," Fred gave her a playful grin, but she never saw it.  
  
Ginny's eyes had wandered to the boy who had been keeping her up last night. She stared at him, excitedly talking to Ron, ogling his broom.  
  
~  
  
Ron glanced down at his own broom, "I have no chance of making the Quidditch team with this old thing. I just wish I could at least buy a Nimbus."  
  
"Well, Charlie's old broom would be better than nothing," suggested Harry, "and you could probably make it on that- you don't have much competition as I see it."  
  
"I've been practicing a lot, but Charlie's broom is nowhere near in the league with yours," he said, eyeing the Firebolt.  
  
"Want to have a go on it then? I'll take yours for a while."  
  
"Harry! I'm not going to take your broom, you haven't gotten to fly all summer!"  
  
Harry glanced down at his broom, then grinned at Ron, "Race?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll race you to the clearing! Winner gets the broom!"  
  
Ron heaved an exasperated sigh, and without a word, took off.  
  
"Hey!" bellowed Harry, as he bolted off after him, "No fair! You could have answered me!"  
  
~  
  
"What are they doing?" Ginny asked, watching Harry chase after Ron.  
  
"Running," Fred shrugged.  
  
"No, I thought it looked more like frolicking," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "But, WHY?"  
  
"Why not? Probably just can't wait to get off the.  
  
THUNK  
  
. ground," Fred took a deep breath, "Or maybe Harry would like to get better acquainted with it."  
  
Harry was lying face down in the grass, a few feet in front of the stump he had tripped over, his broom sticking out from underneath him.  
  
"Your broom!" Ron cried, "Did you break it?"  
  
Harry picked himself up, "No, and thank you for asking, I think I'll be fine too."  
  
"Well you snapped a few twigs, but I don't think it's anything we can't fix," Ron was carefully examining the broom.  
  
"You alright Harry?" George asked politely, "Okay, time to choose teams," he continued, without waiting for a reply.  
  
"George and I will be on opposite teams, and Harry will be with me of course," Fred said.  
  
"Then I get Ginny AND Ron," George replied.  
  
Ginny glanced at Lee, who flushed slightly under her gaze, and busied himself picking lint off his robes.  
  
"Okay, so Lee will be with me and Harry. Now then," Fred kicked into the air, "a warm up lap, and then into the game?"  
  
Lee watched Ginny carefully as he mounted his broom. Harry appeared to occupy her all of her attention and she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him, as he whipped up and down the field. Lee knew he should be relieved that she wasn't paying any attention to him, but he couldn't help feeling a slight bit jealous. No girl had ever paid THAT much attention to him.  
  
"Lee! Come on!" shouted Fred, from the other end of the field.  
  
~  
  
Ginny glanced at Lee, as he clumsily kicked off. He levitated a few inches above the ground, and looked perfectly content to stay there.  
  
Ginny took off down the field before he could notice her watching him, she knew he'd be embarrassed. 'Poor thing,' she thought, 'No wonder he's been commentator for so long.'  
  
~  
  
Lee glanced up in time to see Ginny fly away. 'Oh, I really hope she didn't see that. WOW! She's really good!'  
  
"Lee!" Fred called from the other end of the field, where he and Harry had congregated, waving frantically.  
  
Lee nodded at him, then glanced around the field checking the position of anything he might hit. George and Ron huddled together opposite Fred and Harry, and Ginny was flying at a height much higher than he planned to reach.  
  
Lee wiped his hands on his robes, to get a better grip on his broom. He rigidly leaned forward, and his broom jumped forward and stopped. He sat up- it jumped up. He leaned forward- it jumped forward. Finally, he let go and was able to sit still.  
  
"Lee," Harry shouted, "Relax your shoulders."  
  
Lee nodded once again, and tried to loosen his shoulders. He glanced up and noticed Ginny, sitting about 20 feet above him, trying to pull a crooked twig out of her broom.  
  
'Good,' he thought, 'she's not watching.'  
  
He repositioned his grip, and leaned forward.  
  
The broom shot forward.  
  
In an effort to regain control he pulled up on the handle, but instead of slowing down he, instead, shot straight up.  
  
Straight up.  
  
"GINNY!" Lee yelled.  
  
CRACK  
  
Harry looked up in time to see a mess of red hair, dreadlocks, broomsticks, and robes go tumbling to the ground.  
  
"What the?" he began.  
  
Fred had to grab his broom he was laughing so hard, "He cannot fly AT ALL!"  
  
"Did he hit her?" Harry was gaping at the pile of robes now on the ground, "She was sitting still!"  
  
"Have you ever seen Lee fly? He could hit an unsuspecting tree a mile away, if he was trying to fly in the opposite direction."  
  
"Do you think they're okay?"  
  
"I dunno. It looks like we've lost a broom though."  
  
Harry began running toward the huddled mass of robes on the ground, losing the rest of the conversation.  
  
~  
  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She was lying flat on her back, Lee on top of her, with at least half of a broom lodged in her stomach.  
  
"Lee?" she croaked, trying to wiggle out from underneath him, "Lee?"  
  
Lee picked his throbbing head up at the sound of his name, "Huh?"  
  
"Lee, I can't breathe."  
  
"Uh," Lee couldn't move. He was in a rather compromising position. He wasn't sure where his hands were, or where they might end up if he tried to move them, "Uh."  
  
"Lee! Get up! I can't move."  
  
"Uh."  
  
'How am I going to get myself out of this position? This cannot be good.' Lee's head was swimming, and he was terrified of moving any of his limbs, but he needed to do something quick.  
  
One of his hands was still tightly clasped around what was left of the broomstick, so he decided it was safe to pull that out from between them. But his other hand was stuck in a mass of robes, and he just didn't know if it was safe to move it.  
  
"Lee!"  
  
"Um. sorry Ginny," he said quietly.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh," Lee said.  
  
"Yes I think we're fine, just rather tangled," she began wiggling one of her arms, trying to free it.  
  
'Please God, help me to not do anything I'll regret later.' Lee thought as he began untangling his fingers from the robes, and moving them slowly away from anything that could be a compromising area.  
  
Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny used a recently freed arm to push Lee away from her.  
  
Harry offered Ginny a hand. "What is so funny?" he asked pulling her up.  
  
Ginny snickered and whispered in Harry's ear, "He just totally grabbed my boob, and has no idea."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Shhhh! Shh! It's not a big deal- hush!"  
  
"But. but," Harry flushed deep red, and continued stuttering, "but he. but are you sure?"  
  
Ginny couldn't stop giggling, "Harry! He didn't mean to- it's not a big deal."  
  
"But are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes," Ginny waved him off, and began straightening her robes, brushing off grass.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron popped up, from where he had been examining the brooms with the other boys.  
  
"Hi, what happened here?"  
  
"Uh," Lee grunted, glancing from Hermione to Ginny, then back down at the broken broomstick in his hand.  
  
"Lee had an episode with a broomstick, and Ginny managed to get in the way," Fred chuckled.  
  
"Well, I guess if we're down one broom, and up one person, this isn't going to work out so well anymore," George's face fell.  
  
"Actually, your Mum asked me to come get you all for lunch," Hermione said.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Mrs. Weasley slammed a pot of stew down on the table, "Accio!" she barked. A stack of bowls and spoons came speeding into the room, and she had to reach out to grab the bowls before they were broken.  
  
"Mum," George said cautiously, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"What?" she asked distractedly, "Oh yes, everything is fine. I think I'm going to have to make a trip this afternoon. I sent Charlie a letter a few days ago, and Errol came back with nothing. It's got me a bit worried."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry questioningly but only received a shrug in reply. "What has Charlie been up to lately?" she asked sweetly.  
  
The tension in the room thickened; Harry noticed everyone start to squirm, as Mrs. Weasley bristled. He and Hermione shared another look, but neither had any clue what was going on.  
  
"Oh, nothing much," she tried to sound nonchalant, "He has supposedly moved to Australia, though I have reason to believe he is spending exorbitant amounts of time in New York City." She finished serving the last bowl and dropped it violently in front of Lee before exiting.  
  
Lee quietly began wiping the splattered stew off his face with his robes.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermoine asked incredulously.  
  
Fred snickered, "Mum isn't taking too well to becoming a grandmother."  
  
"A grandmother!" Harry choked.  
  
"But it can't be Penelope! I saw her earlier this summer, and she was as thin as ever," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, it's not Penelope," George replied.  
  
"It's Charlie isn't it?" Lee asked, eyes widening.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Charlie's got a woman," said Fred mockingly.  
  
"And a kid," Ron added dramatically.  
  
"In New York City," George recited slowly, letting the reality sink in.  
  
"Well this isn't completely confirmed yet," said Ginny hastily.  
  
"But, he certainly got himself into a bit of trouble a few weeks ago," Ron commenced snickering.  
  
"A bit? I thought Mum was going to kill him!" Fred said, joining Ron in his laughter.  
  
"She may still. I'm not sure she's cooled off at all," George smiled.  
  
"What did he do?" asked Hermione and Harry simultaneously.  
  
"Well, nothing- so he says," George rolled his eyes.  
  
"But Mum's got a different idea of the truth," said Fred.  
  
"We all knew that he was coming to visit, and bringing this girl that he's been dating with him," Ron began.  
  
"Mum wanted to go to Hogsmeade a few days before they arrived in order to pick a few things up," George continued.  
  
"So of course, we all jumped at the chance to get out of the house," Fred added.  
  
"Well, we had all gone our separate ways, and were supposed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch," Ron continued.  
  
George snickered, "This is where it gets good!"  
  
"We sort of lost track of time in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and were a bit late arriving," Ron was already having a hard time keeping his composure.  
  
"But when we got to the Leaky Cauldron we saw that Mum and Ginny were talking to some people, so we thought maybe we weren't in trouble."  
  
"Little did we know what was coming!" Fred chuckled.  
  
"So we're approaching the table, hoping to make a quiet entrance."  
  
"But Mum notices us,"  
  
"And when she looked up at us, we were all quite sure that big trouble was coming."  
  
"But in the mean time, we notice that the people Mum and Ginny are sitting with is Charlie!"  
  
"And this girl,"  
  
"And." they couldn't contain themselves any longer. They were laughing so hard, Harry wasn't sure they were breathing.  
  
Ginny sighed, "The trouble was, that Charlie and this girl were not alone!"  
  
"I thought Mum was going to spit nails!" George gasped, through fits of laughter.  
  
"This girl happens to have custody of this child. a six month old baby to be exact. Keep in mind that she and Charlie have been together for almost two years now."  
  
Ron had finally regained his composure, "So we walked up to find Mum absolutely going mad, but trying not to let this girl know."  
  
"Charlie's made up some half-baked story to explain the situation, but Mum isn't buying it," Fred added, just as the kitchen door swung open again.  
  
"You haven't touched your stew! Is something the matter with it?"  
  
"Oh no Mum!" Ginny said, picking up her spoon, "We were just caught up in conversation."  
  
"We were discussing, er..." Ron turned red and shoved his spoon in his mouth.  
  
"Quidditch!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"If you were discussing the ordeal with your brother, it is high time you stop! Your father and I don't appreciate it, and I'm sure he wouldn't either."  
  
"What's the matter with Bill?" George asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I'm speaking of," Mrs. Weasley snapped, before marching out of the room.  
  
"Wow- she's really upset about this," Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
"Well, she feels like Charlie's let her down," Ginny said.  
  
"Seems to me, he's done a good job elongating the fine line of Weasley men!" George said.  
  
Ginny glared at him, "I really don't see- if Charlie's really been with this girl for as long as Mum's said he has- how the kid wouldn't be his. There is always the chance that it's the child of a deceased relative, but then again- that shouldn't cause Charlie to avoid Mum's owls and lie about where he is living."  
  
"Why does she think he's living in New York with this girl?" Lee asked.  
  
"Well, the trip she was talking about." George raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Mum takes the time out of her busy schedule at least twice a week now, to go spy on Charlie. He hasn't got a clue, but she knows where this girls apartment is, and where she works," Ron continued.  
  
"She also knows that the kid does live with her, and Charlie is the one watching it during the day, while he's there."  
  
"She hasn't said anything, but if they have got a kid together- she probably also knows that Charlie is sleeping there." George said with an evil grin.  
  
"She's out there so much, she probably knows what they eat for breakfast!" Fred interjected, before the kitchen doors swung open.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came through the kitchen doors once more, this time with a large gooseberry pie.  
  
"Uh. So you actually think I'll be the team captain?" Harry blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, in an effort to cover up their conversation.  
  
"Harry, dear, shouldn't you know that already?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as she cleared the dishes away.  
  
"Um yeah, I knew before school let out. I just meant. you know. a GOOD captain. That's all," Harry corrected himself quickly.  
  
"Oh I'm sure you'll be marvelous," Mrs. Weasley said absentmindedly, "Ginny, will you finish dishing this out? I'm about to leave in a few minutes to go see Charlie."  
  
"Have a good trip, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione called as Mrs. Weasley made a quick exit.  
  
"She's really not taking this well," Ginny said.  
  
"She's so immersed in Charlie that she hasn't even been giving George and I a hard time about our plans to leave the ministry," Fred commented.  
  
"It's been weeks since she's said a word to us about the inventions." George added.  
  
"Bill's worried about her, but I think he's a bit apprehensive about distracting her. As soon as he does, she'll just be back on him to settle down and start a family," Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Lee concentrated on his stew, trying not to let his face show any emotion, as his thoughts were jolted back to his own parents.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Dear Lee,  
  
I do hope you are having a good time with your friends. I'm glad you're getting some time to relax before you have to start working, but please remember that you have a meeting with the ministry tomorrow morning. This is very important, you know. Your father worked very hard to get you this job. First jobs are always important! If you ever want to get a different job- although this is a wonderful position, I don't know why you would be looking for work elsewhere, but if you did- this is the only reference you will have. This is the rest of your life we're talking about. You must take this seriously. You need to show up early, and in your best professional robes. Ask Mrs. Weasley- I'm sure she wouldn't mind pressing them- I just don't trust your pressing spells yet. I do wish you would get a haircut. You know, if you'll come home in the morning I'll make your favorite breakfast, and give you a nice clean-looking haircut before the interview. Then your father could give you a few pointers! We would both love to see you. Send Icarus back with your answer.  
  
I love you!  
  
Mummy  
  
P.S. Icarus has some materials that your father thinks you should look over before the morning.  
  
Lee stared down at the letter. He hated this. He hated resenting his parents so much. But how could he help it? They were forcing him into a job he was going to be miserable at, and pretending like they didn't know how terrible it would be.  
  
He glanced at the "materials" that Icarus had brought him, and felt his jaw tighten. There was at least 500 pages of "material" he was supposed to look through. He glared at the packet, his fist tightening around the letter from his Mum as Ginny sauntered into the living room.  
  
"Lee?" she said inquisitively.  
  
His stomach dropped at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, studying him.  
  
"I'm. I'm alright," he stammered, trying to avoid her eyes. He didn't want her to know about this. No- he did want to tell her; he was dying to pour his heart out to her, but he couldn't do that. She wouldn't care about his petty problems.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm prepared to believe that," she said, flumping onto the couch.  
  
"No, I'm fine," he tried to look her in the eye, "just reading a letter from my Mum."  
  
"Well," she said playfully, taking hold of his hand and trying to free the parchment, "you're rumpling it terribly."  
  
Lee's heart raced at Ginny's touch, but he only tightened his grip on the parchment, and used his other hand to remove hers.  
  
Ginny scooted away from him, "What's going on? Is everything okay?" she asked, concernedly.  
  
"It's fine. I've just got a lot to do tonight," Lee said picking up the packet his mother had sent, "I've got an early meeting with my new boss."  
  
"That's great!" Ginny exclaimed, "Maybe you can meet some of your new co- workers, and."  
  
Ginny halted at the look on Lee's face.  
  
"Lee this is a good thing, really. This is an exciting new job, and you're going to be great at it."  
  
Lee stared at her. "Listen, I've got a lot to do," he said coldly, and turned to leave.  
  
'Why did I do that?' he thought as he opened the back door, 'I had no right to do that to her. It's not her fault that I can't tell her what's going on. It's not her fault that I'm uncomfortable with being attracted to her. It's not her fault that I'm even attracted to her. She can't help that.'  
  
Lee slumped into the garden, trying to think of a way to politely tell his mother to buzz off, and promptly sat on a garden gnome.  
  
"Ah!" he screamed as the gnome sunk it's teeth into his butt, "Stupid animal!"  
  
He grabbed it, and unleashed all his frustration, as he slung it over the fence.  
  
~  
  
Ginny sat in total awe watching Lee leave the room. 'Whatever,' she thought, 'What did I do to bring that on? He's never been so short with me. Last night he was ready to pour his heart out to me; now today he won't even tell me what his Mum wrote him about in some stupid letter. What's the deal with boys anyways? They're so stupid.'  
  
She grabbed a Quidditch magazine off of the coffee table, and thumbed through it moodily.  
  
She had just really gotten into an excellent article about the rise of the Sweetwater All-Stars, when she was interrupted.  
  
"Harry, you really should come with us," she heard Hermione's voice coming from the stairs.  
  
Ginny perked up. What was going on? Go where?  
  
"I really doubt that Harry wants to come Hermione," Ron said quickly.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood for a museum tonight, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"It's not an entire museum Harry! It's just one exhibit that I think we should take a look at. It's supposed to be a really good exhibition of all different sorts of wizarding careers. They have test centers set up so that they can decide what sorts of things you are best at, and then they suggest a few careers to look into."  
  
"Really Hermione, if it was any other night, but I just got here! I'd like to relax a bit. You know, take some time to relish in the fact that I'm not going to see the Dursley's again for 10 months. I don't want to have to jump back into school things so fast," Harry sounded a bit pleading now.  
  
"Well, it's your decision," she paused, "but I really think you should come! This is a traveling exhibit. Who knows when it will be back!?" Hermione obviously hoping she was getting through to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, he-doesn't-want-to-come," Ron said definitively, as the three rounded the corner from the stairs.  
  
"Hey Gin," Hermione said, "Do you want to come to the career exhibit with us?"  
  
Ron was shaking his head vigorously behind Hermione.  
  
"No," Ginny smirked at Ron, "I think I'll just stick around here."  
  
"See, Hermione?" Harry piped up, seizing the opportunity for escape, "Ginny and I haven't spent any quality time together in ages. It's time we catch up!" He plopped down on the other end of the couch.  
  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat, 'Harry wants to spend quality time with me? Since when?'  
  
"You know you could BOTH come with us!" Hermione said with a flourish.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said pulling her hand, "We're going to be late for that opening lecture."  
  
Hermione abruptly escaped Ron's grip, but Ginny didn't miss the flush in her cheeks, or the slight smile that she couldn't seem to control.  
  
"Okay then," Hermione sighed, as she followed Ron to the fireplace, "This could really be beneficial to us all though!"  
  
"Bye!" said Ron, shoving Hermione in the fireplace. Then he vanished as well.  
  
Harry's eyes seemed to be searching the fireplace for something. 'I wonder if he's alright with the developments in that relationship,' thought Ginny as she followed his gaze to the spot Ron and Hermione had just vanished from.  
  
"So." she began, not sure of how she would finish.  
  
"What do you want to do tonight?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes from the fireplace.  
  
'What! He really wants to spend time with me?' Ginny thought wildly. 'When did this happen and where was I?'  
  
"Well. I don't know," she said carefully, setting aside her magazine.  
  
'I was planning on giving myself a pedicure,' she thought, 'but I doubt you'll be up for that.'  
  
"So. you're a pretty good flyer," Harry said thoughtfully, tearing his eyes away from the fireplace.  
  
"I'm a VERY good flyer," Ginny corrected him, all too aware of the slight annoyance ringing in her voice.  
  
"Are you planning on trying out for the team this year?"  
  
"Of course I am! I'm the best flyer in the house!"  
  
Harry smirked, "What position are you going to try out for?"  
  
"Seeker," said Ginny cheerfully.  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment. He had obviously heard her wrong. She had said.Chaser.he was sure of it. She couldn't have really said Seeker.  
  
"You'd be a great Chaser. Just the right build."  
  
"No, I'm going to be Seeker," Ginny interrupted firmly, intrigued by the fact that Harry had noticed her "build".  
  
"But. we could really use a good Chaser," Harry's voice faltered slightly.  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard to fill the Chaser position. I've practically already got the Seeker spot. I'm the best you've ever seen," said Ginny simply.  
  
"But I'm the Seeker," Harry said slowly, as if reminding himself that this was fact.  
  
"Things change," said Ginny lightly.  
  
"I'm the Captain!" Harry said, a bit louder than he intended.  
  
"I think the team could really benefit from a ground coach," Ginny offered politely, "It's a different perspective that the other teams don't have."  
  
"But.," Harry was dumb-struck.  
  
"Really, Harry! I thought you would want what's best for the team!"  
  
"But.,"  
  
"I think you're being a bit selfish. It's obvious that I'm the best Seeker the house has seen in years. It would really be an injustice to your fellow Gryffindor's to play me as a Chaser."  
  
"But I've been Seeker since my first year! The only first-year in a hundred years to play on the house team!" Harry recited, half to himself, half to Ginny.  
  
"Oh, that? Yeah, Mum told me about how Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore thought it would be good for you."  
  
"But."  
  
"They felt bad that you had to come to Hogwarts under such stressful conditions."  
  
"But."  
  
"Have you ever seen me play?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Harry's mouth hung open. 'What is she talking about? What is she thinking? I'm an excellent Seeker! Professor McGonagall chose me for my talent! Because she saw me catch Neville's Remembrall. I was a natural! I am a natural! She said she hadn't seen such flying since Charlie! I'm nearly undefeated! She can't really think she's better than me!'  
  
Ginny watched as different levels of disbelief sunk in; Harry's expression explained everything. 'He's actually falling for this?' she thought as she worked to keep her face straight.  
  
"But. we could really use a good Chaser," Harry finally croaked.  
  
"Maybe Lavender or Parvarti will want to play for you," Ginny suggested, fighting back giggles.  
  
"Uh huh" Harry squeaked, his stomach sinking. 'Is she serious?'  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore; she burst out laughing.  
  
Harry smiled weakly. 'Is she laughing at me? Or because she was kidding?'  
  
"You," Ginny gasped, "Are the most gullible boy alive!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't know how you survive around my brothers! That was way too easy!"  
  
"So. you don't want to be Seeker then?" Harry asked sheepishly.  
  
"No! I'm a Chaser. And a damn good one."  
  
"Oh good," Harry sighed, "I can't imagine putting Lavender on the team."  
  
"That's like asking to be stomped by the Slytherins."  
  
"So what's with you and the Sweetwater All-Stars?" Harry asked, glancing down at the magaizine in Ginny's lap, hoping to shift the conversation away from his stupidity, "That's almost as bad as Ron and the Cannons."  
  
"The All-Stars are really earning a name for themselves! I'm proud of them!"  
  
"Have you seen the Winbourne Wasps lately? They have the best flyers in the league! And their team work is unbelievable!"  
  
"Harry, they're one of the worst teams in the league right now."  
  
"One of the worst teams in the league!? But they've got."  
  
"They've got four injured starters, and a bench that would be clobbered by the Hufflepuffs on a bad day."  
  
"FOUR injured starters!" Harry said incredulously.  
  
"You know Harry, for a guy who is supposedly so interested in this sport, you sure don't keep up much with it!"  
  
"Well it's hard living in the Muggle world for two months. Nonetheless living with the most awful Muggles out there."  
  
'Oh gosh! He's been with the Dursley's all summer! Of course he wouldn't know about Quidditch,' Ginny bit her lip, suddenly remembering who's company she was in, 'He probably doesn't know any of the new information about Voldemort either. I can't believe I didn't realize that.'  
  
"Um. do you want a cookie?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation in a new direction.  
  
"Okay," said Harry, "Your Mum's cookies?"  
  
"I made some this afternoon. They're not quite as good as Mum's yet, but I'm getting there," she said making her way out of the living room, and beckoning him to follow.  
  
"Ron! That really could have been beneficial! I can't believe you did that!" Hermione screeched.  
  
Harry and Ginny turned back to find Hermione and Ron emerging from the fireplace.  
  
"I didn't DO anything," said Ron brushing the soot off his robes, "Last time I checked laughing is not a crime."  
  
"It is when you are laughing at respectable work in a museum!"  
  
"Respectable? Ha!"  
  
"Let's go," said Ginny quietly, grabbing Harry's wrist, and trying to exit quickly.  
  
"Harry wouldn't have laughed!" retorted Hermione, "Harry understands the art of discretion."  
  
"Harry also knows when something is funny!" Ron said bristling.  
  
"Umm.Do you want a cookie?" Harry asked, looking for an escape route, "Ginny and I were about to get some cookies before bed. Do you want some?"  
  
"I'm going to bed," Hermione spat at Ron, completely ignoring Harry.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need to study some more, Hermione? The N.E.W.T.s are coming up pretty quickly! You wouldn't want to get behind!" Ron shouted after her.  
  
"Looks like you two had a lovely evening," Ginny said sardonically.  
  
Ron shot her a look, "I'm going to get in the shower before she does."  
  
Harry stared blankly as Ron left the room, "This," he said turning to Ginny, "is going to be an interesting year, isn't it?"  
  
"Only if we make it through the next two weeks!" she said turning for the kitchen, once again.  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Hermione! I'm in a towel!" 


End file.
